Fiberglass board products are used to impart both thermal and acoustical insulation to surfaces and enclosures. The bottom surface of these products is often laminated to or faced with a facing material, such as plastic, foil, paper or laminates, such as FSK (foil-scrim-kraft paper) or PSK (plastic-scrim-kraft paper).
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to have the surfaces (faced or unfaced) of the fiberglass board be more rigid and/or have improved surface toughness. For example, improving the surface toughness and rigidity of the fiberglass surface proximate to the facing layer is desired when the facing layer is exposed after installation in, for example, agricultural buildings such as open barns where the installed fiberglass board is exposed to pecking or other damage by birds and other animals. It is also preferred that the surface toughness and rigidity of the product be improved without enhancements to the facing layer or layers and without increasing fiber density, each of which can add significant expense and/or undesired weight to the product. Fiberglass board products that address these concerns are not currently known.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a fiberglass board product that provides improved surface rigidity and/or toughness proximate to a facing layer but that can be made without adding significant additional expense and/or weight to the product.